


Rabbits Love To Burrow

by Not Safe For Vore (Glooperslimeball)



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Play, Anal Probing, Anal Vore, Analingus, M/M, No Scat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:13:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24105739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glooperslimeball/pseuds/Not%20Safe%20For%20Vore
Summary: Warnings: analingus, anal, anal vore, smells, sack lickingWhile sleeping, a lone rabbit comes in and also Cums in.
Kudos: 20





	Rabbits Love To Burrow

"What a Day..." 

The door opened to a room, a bedroom to be exact... with a nice large bed with soft silk and cotton... perfect for the rather large wolf that just walked on in and flopped belly first onto the bed. They Let out a long, loud sigh of finally being inside their comfortable little Den "ugh, I hate hanging around those stupid other Wolves... Horror is a moron" as he shifted on it pulling his pillow right under his chest "At least I'm here, in my silent home... my room... yaaaawn.... on my bed..." He blinked a couple of times as he slowly started to pass out. 

-Hours Pass-

Error had stripped down to his boxers in his sleep, a blanket to the side falling off the bed as his sleeping self was enjoying the nice breeze coming from the Window he always left open. However this night, he should have left his window closed... as a peeking shadow looked inward to see if someone happened to be inside vulnerable to others to come in. Seeing as the large dark fluffy wolf lying there snoring away unaware of all around them did the figure creep under the cracked window and slipped in. Small little tall ears wiggled making sure to be aware of any sudden movements of the slumbering form... the smaller figure grabbed the blanket and climbed their way up onto the soft bed "hehe... normally all the wolves are awake or secure, yet you are one of the few I find like this" the figure licked their bucked teeth. A Rabbit, this one being named Ink for their Artistic look, grinned and grabbed the boxers pulling them down. 

"oh nice~" 

Given how small the rabbit was compared to the wolf, The asscheeks looked like mounds of slightly glowing mountains enticing him into just diving in... but he wanted to take this slow and enjoy this rare moment "mmmm~" as the rabbit grabbed the cheeks and squeezed them seeing his hands just... sink into the delicious thick mounds in front of him "god yessss" he hissed out as he pushed them more rotating now as he gave small guttural grunts of satisfaction. Pulling down more, he managed to drag them down to the wolfs knees and exposed the nice sized sack, and to the Rabbits surprise a hard cock forming. "Well Well... what's this? you like me kneading your Thick Ass like this?" Ink asked in a whispered tone. 

Error had let out a small whimper feeling his cheeks being pushed down and around... at times he could feel the cold exposed to his pucker... once his boxers were pulled to his knees he started to pant softly. His cock was absolutely hardened by the touches, it had been so long since he even got any attention down there. The Fluffy Wolf gave a small gasp as within his sleep as he felt a warm nibble on the tip of his cock. 

Ink had slurped at the tip, then licking down to the sack and shoving his face right into it "feels so full of salty cummies, nice squishy Wolf sperms" as he started rubbing his own bunny cheeks against them right in between them "Mmmm~~~ smells so nice..." as he pulled away sniffing the air around the sac smell "ah... now to dig into the main course!" he hopped right up onto the Ballsack to sit on it almost like a beanbag chair. He put both of his paws on each bit of the crack and parted the waves... to expose the nice puckered hole twitching soon as it was shown "aww so cute!" he cooed leaning in and giving it a little lick. Ink purred as he got the nice taste of the bitter anus, the taste reminding him of nice herbal tea he had with his friends. He went deeper now, poking his tongue right inside to twirl about... The inside was even more bitter but delicious to the little bun. He pulled away as he admired the sloppy mess he had made the pucker, seeing it flex and twitch from the attention given to it "mmm just enough to slip right in~" he cooed out as he pushed both paws in and spread the anus... Seeing the dark and warm tunnel inside "perfect place to sleep for the night" as he said this he shoved himself inside digging into the soft supple flesh. He burrowed deep inside, making sure every part of him was in and that the wolf would have no idea him being inside like this.... He's done this before many times. He found the perfect spot and curled up there nuzzling the organ.... He would soon fall asleep in the new home of his. 

~~~~~~~~~~ 

Error awoke with a snort as he rubbed his sockets "urgh... Feels like I got hit by a train... In my asshole" he reached back and stuck a finger around the ring testing it "did someone fuck me in my slumber??" He growled out annoyed he wasn't atleast woken up.... Had to be one of his Den mates. He knew for a fact that Geno had a tendency to sneak in and fuck him now and then. He slipped back up his shorts and... Huh. Error put a hand to his waist and the small flab he had now. Did he gain weight?? Maybe it was the fish... He had to watch his diet now or he would gain more if he wasn't careful.


End file.
